Chronicles of the Power Rangers
by JME2
Summary: In the tradition of Chronicles of the Dominion War comes a complete summary an analysis of the struggles of the Power Rangers from MMPR to PRIS. PRT & PRIS summary now uploaded please rr
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by Saban Inc. and Disney. I own the story and any original characters/species. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
"Statistics of the Power Rangers"  
Prologue  
  
Thousands upon thousands of years before the present day and age, the Great Wars occurred. It was a momentous battle of good against evil, fought on a universal scale in dozens of galaxies. The wars eventually came to a standstill, with the two sides spelling out a rough peace that would barely last for the next ten millennia.  
  
One of the legendary beings who fought in these wars was an interdimensional sage known as Zordon of Eltar. Zordon had been one of the most powerful and respected members of the forces of good and had been one of the primary charters of the peace treaty. However, some on the opposing side refused to follow the treaty and carved out their own petty empires throughout the galaxies.   
  
The coalition of good forces made liberating these territories and deposing of these dictators their major priority. Zordon himself traveled to the little known Terran System to dispose of that region's illegitimate ruler: the space witch Rita Repulsa. Though Rita possessed great powers, Zordon managed to defeat her and force her surrender.  
  
But as a peace was to be drawn up, Rita initiated a temporal spell and trapped Zordon in an time warp, hoping to do away with the good sage. But just before he was trapped, Zordon trapped Rita herself in a space dumpster along with her primary minions and followers. The Dumpster was thrown into space and crash landed on a neighboring planetoid.  
  
Zordon may very well have been lost forever had it not been for the actions of his andorid assistant, Alpha Five. Alpha managed to locate Zordon's dimension and reestablish contact with him through a simple plasma tube. Though he was physically trapped, Zordon could still transmit his powers into our realm, a welcome relief to the forces of good.  
  
With Alpha's assistance, Zordon erected a Command Center in the hills of the area that many centuries later would be known as the town of Angel Grove. The Command Center's purpose was to act as a watchtower and to protect the Terran system and the surrounding systems from attack by evil force.  
  
To assist his goal, Zordon acquired five powerful artifacts, power coins to precise, from Ninjor, a fellow ally from the Great Wars. The power coins granted normal beings extraordinary powers, including enhanced strength, speed, and agility, as well as the ability to summon and pilot war machines known as Zords. The powers would be made attainable through either coins, wrist mounted devices, or swords. Thus, Zordon's team of defenders known as the Power Rangers were born. 


	2. Year of the Dumpster

Year I  
  
Ten thousand years passed and the Terran System remained quiet. Battles clashed elsewhere in the universe, but Zordon remained on Earth to guard the system against any threats. But soon, the old sage would be thrown back into battle with the event that he had been dreading for ten millennia: The escape of Rita Repulsa. Terran astronauts had landed on the planetoid and had accidentally released the space witch and her court. Finally free, Rita took up residence in an alien palace on the moon and renewed her assault on Earth.  
  
Zordon was forced to reassemble a new Power Rangers team. He selected five individuals from the town of Angel Grove: Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Trini. When the battle escalated, they would call on their individual assault vehicles named Zords and destroy the monsters who threatened peace in Angel Grove, all while trying to live normal lives as high school students.  
  
The new Rangers proved adept at repelling Rita's monsters, but the space witch had a devious plan up her sleeve. Utilizing the Dragon power coin which she had captured from Ninjor during the Great Wars, Rita abducted a new student at Angel Grove High- Tommy and with her spells, transformed him into the Green Ranger. Paired with one of her past allies, Scorpina, the aliens had a chance at winning the war.  
  
With the Dragon power coin, the Green Ranger was able to enter the Command Center and severely damage it along with severing communications with Zordon. He fought against the Rangers and with Rita's warzord, the Dragonzord, the situation appeared dire. Fortunately, the Ranger remained strong and not only reestablished communications with their leader, but also were able to break Rita's spell on Tommy. A grateful Tommy instantly joined Zordon's forces.  
  
The Green Ranger proved to be a worthy addition to the ranks. Though Tommy was considered a loner, he was an excellent teammate and embodied the ideals of the Ranger with a passion. In an attempt to atone for the actions committed while under Rita's spell, Tommy would occasionally undertake dangerous missions, such as the recovery of the legendary carrier Zord Titanus. With Titanus, the Rangers could combine the carrier Zord with the other six Dinozords to form the Ultrazord. It seemed inevitable that Rita would soon lose the fight.  
  
But Rita was not finished with the Green Ranger. When she had cast her spell, Rita had anticipated the then-unlikely possibility that the Green Ranger might turn to good. To protect against this threat, the existence of Tommy's powers were tied to a simple, yet enchanted Green Candle. If lit and allowed to burn, the Green Candle would strip the Green Ranger of his powers and custody of everything associated with them. In short, the Dragon Dagger, the powers, even the Drangonzord, would revert back to the original creator-Rita.  
  
However, Rita was hesitant to initiate the plan. After all, Tommy had proven to be her best warrior in ten thousand years and it would have been more ideal to turn him back to evil; it was a one in a million chance at finding another one like him. But after months of battling, it was blinding obvious that he had chosen to fight for the forces of good and it would be impossible to turn him back. Rita reluctantly initiated the Green Candle's burning.  
  
Zordon and the Rangers soon discovered Rita's plot and tried to access the dark dimension where Goldar stood watch over the Green Candle. But Rita created a diversionary assault on Angel Grove. The Rangers managed to stop the attack, but failed to capture the Green in Candle in time. Tommy was forced to step down from his role as the Green Ranger.  
  
The Rangers, however, achieved a small victory in the loss of Tommy. Just before the Green Candle's spell was complete, Tommy willingly gave custody of the powers over to Jason, thus preventing them from falling back into Rita's hands. A furious Rita swore revenge on the Rangers and began stepping up her attacks once more. She turned to allies like the sorcerer Lokar for help. She even forced Goldar to assume control of the unstable war Zord Cyclopsis to battle one on one with the Ultrazord.  
  
Fortunately, the Rangers were able to hold their ground against the attacks. Lokar shortly vanished after several rounds of fighting and has not been seen to this day. And Cyclopsis was destroyed by the Ultrazord in a titanic battle outside of Angel Grove. But Rita still had one last insidious plan up her sleeve. She tricked the Rangers into giving her their Power Coins.  
  
With the source of their powers gone, the Rangers were forced to recruit Tommy back into the role of Green Ranger. Zordon used his own powers to recharge Tommy's power coin enough to allow him to retrieve the power coins from Rita's forces. However, it was only a temporary relief. Tommy's powers needed regular recharging and threatened to dissipate at any moment. But in any event, the Rangers were glad to have their friend back and pushed the offensive against Rita in several more battles as the first year of the war drew to a close. 


	3. Year of the Mutiny

Year II  
  
By the beginning of the second year of the war, it was clear that Rita, despite minor victories, was losing the struggle against Zordon and the Rangers. Her followers were tiring of being defeated by the Rangers and their Zords time and again. Their morale was beginning to break. It would take a major victory or charismatic leader to restore their faith, but Rita could give none.  
  
Then came the arrival of the dreaded Lord Zedd…  
  
Ten thousand years before, Rita had been Zedd's subordinate in the Great Wars and had been tasked with enslaving the region that the Terran system was part of. Zedd had been preoccupied with matters elsewhere in the universe for the last ten millennia and so Rita's defeat went unnoticed by him.  
  
Then rumors of trouble brewing in the Terran system came to his attention. Already dreading the worst, Zedd headed towards Earth and found his fears were justified: Rita had failed in her assignment to enslave Earth and destroy Zordon. Zedd proceeded to strip Rita of her powers and imprison her in another dumpster, which was thrown into space, an eternal exile and oblivion for the daughter of the infamous Master Vile.  
  
Zedd moved his operations to the guest quarters of the Alien palace and began reorganizing Rita's remaining forces with his own. Goldar, in return for swearing renewed loyalty to his master, was named Zedd's second in command and had his wings restored. The Putty patrol was upgraded with Zedd's personal touch; now clothed in white, the Z putties were much for formidable than their predecessors. Their only weakness proved to be the "Z" panels on their chests.  
  
Of course, Zedd's arrival had not gone unnoticed. The Command Center's sensor array had detected the presence of awesome evil energy and had recorded Rita's ousting. Zordon was worried; he had faced Lord Zedd in battle during the Great Wars and knew just how large the evil despot's might was. Nevertheless, the Rangers were confident that they could handle anything that Zedd could throw out.  
  
Unfortunately, they were wrong.  
  
Zedd's first Terran monster, Pirantishead, immobilized six of the seven Dinozords and turned control of them over to Zedd. Zordon responded by having Alpha Five initiate a refractoring of the morph waves that powered the Zords. As a result, the Dino-Zords became the Thunderzords. Unfortunately, the Drangonzord was unable to be upgraded, due to the low level of Tommy's powers. In any event, they proved more powerful than the Dizozords and stood the test in their first battles against Zedd.  
  
But despite the upgraded Zords, the Rangers soon began to falter. Zedd's attacks became more vicious, with fewer intervals in-between the battles. It was all part of his master plan to defeat the Rangers psychically and psychologically, starting with the Green Ranger. To Zedd, the Green Ranger represented the full failure of Rita's petty schemes and he meant to personally do away with Tommy's powers once and for all.  
  
In many ways, it would have been inevitable for Tommy to step down as the Green Ranger for a second time. His powers had never fully recharged from the Green Candle incident and with more and more attacks and kidnappings meant to lure Tommy onto the battlefield, they began to decline further. They were finally exhausted in one final battle against Zedd's forces. Tommy however, remained a close ally, proving that even without his powers, he still embodied the principles of the Power Rangers.  
  
With Tommy out of the way, Zedd stepped up his attacks even further, preparing to finally destroy the Rangers psychologically and physically. Zordon realized that the Rangers needed an edge if they were going to repel Zedd's forces and turn the tide of war back into their favor. So, with the aid of Alpha Five and some of the basic techniques Ninjor had taught him , Zordon created the White Tiger power coin and by doing so, created the White Ranger. To the Rangers' surprise and utter delight, the White Ranger's real identity was none other than Tommy.   
  
Zordon had wished keep Tommy closer with his friends and to use his desperately needed skills against Zedd again. Tommy was also named as the new leader of the Rangers and Jason willingly stepped down from his position. Unlike the Green Ranger, the White Ranger was pure of heart, born out of good rather than evil. Tommy was also armed with the sentient sword known as Saba and with the White Ranger's new Zord, the Tigerzord in action, the tide began to turn back in the Rangers' favor.  
  
Zedd was furious at Tommy's return and hurried to complete work on his ultimate war machine: the monstrous war Zord Serpentara. But it would take time to complete and so, Zedd was forced back into battle against the Rangers. Even with the Tigerzord, the Rangers soon found it more and more difficult to beat Zedd's monsters. As a result, Zordon created the seventh Thunderzord: Tor. With Tor acting as a carrier Zord, the Rangers could now combine their Zords into the Thunder Ultrazord.  
  
Midway through the second year of the war, two advantages presented themselves to Zedd and his forces. The first was that Serpentara's construction was finally completed. The second was that Jason, Zack, and Trini had been selected to represent Angel Grove and attend a peace conference in Switzerland, meaning that they could no longer operate as Power Rangers. Zedd was delighted at this, for it meant that the Rangers' power was now cut in half.  
  
But the Rangers were prepared to counteract this. A daring mission to the edge of the galaxy resulted in the retrieval of the Sword of Light, which was capable of transferring the Rangers' powers to another. The Rangers selected three teens that they had befriended on one of their missions, Rocky, Adam and Aisha, who became the new Red, Yellow, and Black Rangers. They also discovered that as mighty as Serpentara was, it consumed energy at an incredible rate and frequently broke down. As a result, Zedd rarely used it.  
  
Soon, however, both the Rangers AND Zedd were faced with a common problem: Rita Repulsa. Rita had spent the previous six months in Zedd's space borne dumpster. She had minimal control over its guidance and had actually managed to crash-land it on Earth three months earlier. Fortunately, the Rangers had detected it and had teleported it back into space before Rita could escape.  
  
This time, however, she brought it to the moon and the dumpster's impact on the moon's surface freed her from her prison. Making her way to the palace, she took advantage of an incapacitated Zedd's situation. You see, as vast as Zedd's powers were, they needed recharging once every hundred years. As a result, Rita had arrived at just the perfect time.  
  
Seeking to increase her own power and to also destroy the Rangers, Rita placed one of Finster's love potions in Zedd's chemicals and when he awoke, convinced him to marry her. The court was overjoyed except for Goldar. Goldar had a pretty good idea of what Rita had done, but was unable to prove it until the following year. However, when he finally did and administered the antidote, he discovered to his horror that the two had actually fallen in love.  
  
But despite their combined forces, Rita and Zedd were unable to defeat the Rangers. Even with allies such as the Wizard of Deception and plots such as the creation of a new evil Green Ranger, the Rangers managed to hold their ground and push back the threat as the second year of the war came to a close… 


	4. Year of the Ninja Quest

Year III  
  
The situation was becoming more and more desperate for the aliens and Zedd and Rita were running out of ideas of just how to defeat the Rangers. Worst yet was the discovery that other forces of evil had their eyes on the Terran homeworld. One of these was the warlord Count Dregon, whose own petty attempts to control Earth were foiled by the alien hero known as the Masked Rider. The Machine Empire was another group interested in the battles occurring on Earth.  
  
Then a victory of sorts was presented to the aliens, in the form of Rita's bumbling brother, Rito Revolto. Rito had spent several months traveling from the M-51 galaxy to deliver his wedding presents to his sister and brother-in-law. There were three in all. The first was a tribe of the fearsome avian Tenga warriors, which ultimately proved more effective in battle than had the Z putties. The second was Vampirus moster, which was unfortunately destroyed shortly thereafter in battle. The third were his services in destroying the Rangers.  
  
With a legion of monsters backing him up and with his weapons of war, Rito successfully managed to destroy the Thunder Megazord and the White Tigerzord. In fact, Tor was the only Thunderzord to survive simply because he had not been called to the battle. The carrier Zord would remain offline following this battle and is currently believed to lie dormant somewhere on Earth.  
  
In any event, the destruction of the Thunder Zords created an awesome feedback of energy that completely shorted out the Morphing Gird and severely damaged the Command Center. The damage to the Morphing Grid also meant that the Ranger's powers were gone. The only way to get them back online was to restore the morphing grid, a feat that would have been nothing short of a miracle.  
  
Zordon knew that the only way to restore their powers would be to create new power coins. Yet despite the success with the White Tiger power coin, it was beyond the great sage's abilities . However, his ally from the Great Wars Ninjor was capable of doing just that. Using the last of the Command Center's power core, Zordon teleported the Rangers to the Desert of Despair, where they located Ninjor's Temple of Power.   
  
  
After testing the Rangers, Ninjor granted them new Ninja powers and with these powers came the Ninja Zords. These Zords used the cunning and stealth of Ninja instead of the brute force employed by the Dinozords and the Thunderzords. They formed the Ninja Megazord and with their base, powers, and Zords restored, the Rangers began to push back Rita and Zedd's forces.  
  
But a new plan was being formed by Rita, whose skills of psychological warfare and terror strikes had been improved during her marriage to Zedd. As with Tommy two years earlier, Rita abducted a new foreign exchange student from Australia named Kat. Rita used Kat to spy on her old foes and soon, this knowledge would come into play.  
  
Through Kat, the aliens learned of a major flaw in the Ninja Zords: All six needed to be in the Rangers' possession in order for them to work. If so much as one was missing, the Zords would fail to activate. Zedd and Rita took advantage of this by sending Kat into a diversionary battle, in which she captured Kimberley's Pink Power Coin. Possession of the coin in evil hands meant that both Kimberly's powers and her life itself was at stake.  
  
Armed with the Pink power coin, their agent successfully teleported past one of the Ninja Zords' shields, the Falconzord to be precise and seized control of it during the battle. Kat also was instrumental in luring Ninjor out into the open and allowed Zedd and Rita to capture the Ranger's ally. The situation was bleak for the Rangers and it didn't help when Zedd and Rita unleashed the ultimate key to victory: The Shogun Zords.  
  
The Shogun Zords were legendary lost Zords from the Great Wars, more powerful than the Dino, Thunder, and Ninja Zords combined. Many, including Zedd and Rita, had attempted to locate them, but had failed over the millennia. However, it was Finster, utilizing ancient scrolls and their clues, that, with Rita's servants Baboo and Squatt, found them.  
  
Armed with the ultimate bargaining chip, Zedd struck a deal with the Rangers: He would spare Kimberley's life if they would pilot the Shogun Zords, which could only be piloted with those pure of heart. The Ranger reluctantly agreed to Zedd's demands and piloted Zedd's new Zords for his own evil purposes.  
  
However, the tide soon began to turn back in the Ranger's favor. Kat fought and successfully broke Rita's spell. Horrified at the actions she had committed, Kat stole back the Pink Power Coin and returned it to the Rangers. Zedd's bargaining chip was now gone and as a result, the Shogun Zords were now the Rangers. Kimberley shortly thereafter departed for the Pan Global Games and chose Kat to become the new Pink Ranger.   
  
But soon, Rangers faced the greatest threat of all: Master Vile. Rita's father had arrived in the Terran system, curious as to why the combined forces of his daughter and his son-in-law could not defeat Zordon and his forces. Zedd reluctantly allowed Vile to take control of the operation. Vile presented a special food that increased the Tenga warriors' strength.  
  
Of course, as with Zedd's arrival the previous year, Vile's visit did not go unnoticed. The Command Center's sensors nearly blew up when they detected the evil energy Vile was giving off. Zordon realized the danger of this and huuridley created the Metallic Armor which boosted the Rangers' powers. In any event, all six Rangers prepared for the overwhelming battle that they knew they would face.  
  
The key to Master Vile's battle plan, however, was through the legendary Zeo Crystal. The Zeo Crystal was an awesome source of energy that Vile had been looking for ever since the conclusion of the Great War. He had finally located it beneath the surface of Earth's moon. But since only one pure of heart could release it, Vile was prepared to use Ninjor for that purpose.  
  
But before he could, Ninjor escaped the Moon Palace and warned the Rangers of the threat. Tommy riskily infiltrated the palace and despite the evil he had committed as the Green Ranger, the Zeo Crystal allowed him to release it. Before he teleported out, Tommy also freed the Falconzord, giving the Rangers access to the Ninja Zords once more.  
  
After battling against Vile's forces, the Rangers sliced the crystal into five sections and   
then sent then throughout time to prevent Vile from using its power. Master Vile chose to remain in the Terran System as Zedd and Rita analyzed the situation. Not only was the Zeo Crystal lost to the ages, but with Ninjor and the Falconzord back in the Rangers' hands, Zordon's forces now had a better chance of resisting the aliens and possibly driving them out of the Terran system once and for all.   
  
Nevertheless, Master Vile was convinced that he could destroy Zordon and his team of warriors. After all, he had conquered the M-51 galaxy and defeated beings as powerful as Zordon. After some contemplation, Vile settled upon using his black magic to summon the Orb of Doom.  
  
The Orb of Doom was in many ways, the ultimate planetary siege weapon. It was capable of stopping a planet's rotation and then reversing it. In short, the process of time would also be reversed, reducing a planet's population from able bodied adults to helpless children in mere seconds.  
  
However, Zordon detected the spells and deduced what Master Vile's plan was. And he was worried, since Master Vile had employed the Orb on similar occasions during the Great Wars ten thousand years before. Despite their abilities, the Rangers were unable to prevent Rito Revolo from placing the Orb at the proper latitude and longitude. Master Vile gleefully activated the artifact and the Earth was thrown back to a period seven years into the past. In short, the Power Rangers reverted to children.  
  
With his team out of commission, Zordon called upon the Alien Rangers of the planet Aquitar for assistance. With their Battleborgs, the Alien Rangers proved successful in repelling Zedd and Rita's forces. Furious at this latest setback and with business concerning him elsewhere, Vile instantly left the moon to return to the M-51 galaxy. His departure came as a relief to both the Rangers AND Zedd, who had despised his father-in-law.  
  
But even with Master Vile gone and with the assistance of the Alien Rangers, Zordon knew that it was unfortunately a matter of time before Zedd and Rita succeeded in overwhelming the weakened Rangers. To make matters worse, Billy attempted to build an age progression device. Utilizing the power coins, it would have been capable of restoring the Rangers back to normal.  
  
The test on himself proved successful, but before the other Rangers could be restored, Goldar captured the Power Coins, which were destroyed by Zedd and Rita. At this point, however, the great sage stumbled upon a momentous discovery and immediately summoned the child Rangers to the Command Center, stating that he had finally found a way to reverse to Orb's effects.  
  
Zordon stated that the only source of power that could have any hope of reversing the effects of the Orb and Master Vile's magic was the Zeo Crystal. The crystal would also provide a new power source for the Rangers' lost powers and restore Earth to the present day. Recall, however, that in order to prevent Vile from obtaining the crystal, the Rangers had sliced it into five sections and then sent then throughout time.  
  
While the Alien Rangers held back the forces of Rita and Zedd, the five child Rangers embarked on individual Zeoquests. Traveling to their Zeosubcrystal's time period, each of the Rangers encountered obstacles and learned important lessons before obtaining the shards of the crystal. When all five had returned, Billy and Zordon recombined the crystals to form the main Zeocrystal. The crystal's power, at long last, reversed the effects of the Orb of Doom and restored Earth to its original timeframe. Unfortunately, the Shogun Zords and Ninja Zords remained trapped in Earth's past, with no possible way to retrieve them short of recreating the Orb's effects.  
  
But no sooner had the Zeo Crystal reversed the effects of the Orb of Doom then it fell out of the Ranger's hands. Goldar and Rito, acting on orders from Zedd, had successfully infiltrated the Command Center's lower levels and had planted an explosive device. Just before it was detonated, the two bumbling servants managed to teleport through the unshielded levels into the primary chamber, grabbing the Zeo Crystal and teleporting out with their prize. The Rangers themselves barely survived the explosion, looking on with horror as the Command Center, their base of three years, was utterly destroyed… 


	5. Year of the Zeo

Year IV  
  
All hope seemed lost for the Rangers. The Command Center had been destroyed, apparently taking Zordon and Alpha Five with it. Zedd and Rita's forces supposedly held the Zeo crystal in their hands and with the Rangers gone, were prepared to dominate the entire planet. Unfortunately for the Zedd-Rita alliance, this domination would have to wait another day due to a new threat: The Machine Empire  
  
As it was stated earlier, the Machine Empire had been keeping an eye on Earth for some time, watching the struggle from the sidelines. Just as the Orb of Doom incident had begun, King Mondo had ordered the mobilization of the Machine Empire's expeditionary forces and the fleet had set a course for Earth. Mondo viewed Earth as the final link in the chain of worlds and systems that had come under the control of the Machine Empire ever since they had left the Alliance of Evil.  
  
Under normal circumstances, Zedd and Rita's forces may very well have been able to repel the expeditionary force. But their soldiers were exhausted and their numbers reduced. What was worse was discovered that Rito Revolto and Goldar, barely making it out of the exploding Command Center, had dropped their primary objective: The Zeo Crystal. The two would go missing for several months, suffering amnesia and wandering across the Earth before Zedd and Rita retrieved them.  
  
The Moon Palace was quickly overrun by legions upon legion of Cogs and Quadrafighters. Zedd, Rita, and their court barely escaped the invasion aboard Zedd's personal vehicle Serpentara. With Zedd and Rita disposed, King Mondo, Prince Sprocket, and Queen Machinea quickly set up shop on the other side of the moon. Soon the Machine Skybase was operating at full capacity, building Cogs, Quadrafighters, and the other weapons of destruction that characterized the Machine Empire's forces. Earth would soon be theirs.  
  
But the forces of good would not go quietly into the night. Zordon and Alpha Five survived the explosion and had successfully got the Power Chamber up and running after discovering the drooped Zeo-Crystal. The Power Chamber was essentially an upgrade of the design and equipotent of the Command Center and would last for two years before the forces of the pirate Divatox destroyed it.  
  
The Rangers, stumbling across the wreckage of the Command Center, located the Power Chamber. Zordon informed them of Rita and Zedd's ousting and the arrival of the Machine Empire and the Rangers were given their Zeopowers. Billy chose to give his Zeosubcrystal to Tanya. Tanya had been Aisha's companion on the Yellow Ranger's Zeo quest. Aisha had chosen to remain in the past to help her ancestors and Tanya had returned in her place. Billy had felt that Tanya needed the experience and that he would be of more help in the Power Chamber.  
  
With their new powers, the Zeo Rangers proved to be stronger than they had as the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. The Machine Empire's expeditionary forces were forced into retreat at the hand of the new Zeo Megazord. But Mondo still held a large force of soldiers and the Machine Skybase. The Machine King began launching overwhelming physical attacks, which proved more effective than anything Zedd and Rita had thrown at the Rangers during the past three years.  
  
Yet the Rangers prevailed. Billy, who had answered an call for aid on the Alien Rangers' home planet of Aquitar, had studied the telepathy involved with the Alien Rangers' Battleborgs. Returning to Earth, he began work on similar Zord for Tommy: The Red Battlezord. While Tommy often had difficulty controlling this new Zord, it provided enough brute strength and firepower to launch the Machine Empire onto the defensive.   
  
Another advantage emerged in the form of a new ally: The Gold Ranger. Appearing out of nowhere, the Gold Ranger proved at first to be an unknown variable, but quickly became a strong and trusted ally. To make matters more interesting, he allowed the Zeo Rangers access to his Zord, Pyramidas. In the tradition of Titanus and Tor, it was capable of combing with other Zeo Zords to form the Zeo Ultrazord.  
  
Mondo however, had encountered the Gold Ranger before and knew how to fight him. However, with his forces spread so thin, the Machine King was forced to rely on bounty hunters to capture the Ranger's ally. They nearly did so on one attempt, but the Gold Ranger managed to escape. However, Pyramidas was heavily damaged and the Gold Ranger was severely wounded.  
  
The Rangers treated his wounds in the Power Chamber and then, finally learned the Gold Ranger's identity. He revealed himself to be Prince Trey of the planet Triforia. Triforia had been one of the allies of Zordon's coalition during the Great Wars and had been staving off the advances of the Machine Empire for decades; the Gold Ranger was considered a hero in that sector for his battles against Mondo's forces.  
  
Unfortunately, Alpha Five's scans showed that Trey needed serious medical attention, which despite its array of equipment, the Power Chamber was unable to provide. The loss of Trey's life would mean the complete destruction of the Gold Powers if they were not temporarily passed on to another. Billy was considered for a possible replacement, but it was learned that due to an intake of subatomic particles from the Command Center's destruction, his body rejected the powers.  
  
However, Tommy had a backup plan. He learned that Jason, the original Red Ranger, was on leave from the peace conference in Switzerland. Tommy begged his old friend to help them and Jason agreed. Though he had trouble controlling the powers, it was a major morale booster for the original leader of the Power Rangers to be back.  
  
Mondo was furious and ordered his attacks stepped up now that the only chance to do away with the Gold Powers had failed. But the Rangers had two new weapons, courtesy of Trey and the engineers on Triforia who were laboring to repair Pyramidas: The Super Zeo Zords and the Warrior Wheel. Combined with the Zeo Megazord and the Red Battlezord, the Rangers held the home team advantage, much to Mondo's chagrin.  
  
The Machine Empire also was soon faced with another threat: the wrath of Lord Zedd. Zedd and his court had spent several months in exile, camped out in the M-51 galaxy, watching and waiting on the sidelines. When Zedd and Rita realized that Mondo was having no better luck defeating the Rangers than they had, they instantly began making plans to take back the moon.   
  
However, it was risky. By returning in Serpentara, they would have been spotted and intercepted long before they entered the Terran system. A full scale invasion was also out of the question. Even with the combined forces of Rita, Zedd, and minor elements from Master Vile's personal forces, they would still have been outnumbered and outgunned by the Machine Empire ten-to-one; even Master Vile acknowledged the craziness of such a counter attack. But the dastardly duo were determined to carry out their mission.  
  
Zedd and Rita immediately located Goldar and Rito and restoted their memories. The team consisted of these four, plus Finster, who had offered his technical skills for the mission. The rest of their court lay back at Master Vile's palace, awaiting instructions. Because of the Machine Empire's sensor net, the strike force chose to make the trip manually in a Terran vehicle: A Winnebago.  
  
Their first move took place after Mondo himself engaged the Zeo Rangers in an attempt to destroy the Gold Ranger, but had been destroyed. Mondo's death resulted in a brief, but bloody civil war inside the Empire's ranks, as those in power sought to assume the throne. Rita and Zedd took advantage of the situation by sending a sentient missile creature, Louie Kaboom to foster chaos in the Skybase. But their agent turned treacherous and instead eliminated most of the opposition and seized control of the Empire itself.   
  
Louie's reign, however, would be short-lived. The treacherous missile was quickly destroyed mere weeks later by Mondo's exiled son, Prince Gasket. Gasket helmed the throne there on for two months, but was unable to destroy the Zeo-Rangers. Finally, Mondo's reconstruction was completed and Gasket was forced to flee into parts unknown. Rita and Zedd, however, remained unnoticed and continued to make their way across the moon towards the Machine Skybase.  
  
The Zeo-Rangers, meanwhile, had enjoyed a brief reprieve as the attempts to seize the Machine Empire's throne had gone on. During this time, they had gained the support of the legendary warrior and an old ally of Zordon, Auric the Conqueror after Prince Sprocket had attempted to use the Tiki warrior to his own ends. However, they soon lost one of their oldest and most trusted friends: Billy.  
  
Recall that the previous year, Billy had invented an age progression device to reverse the effects of the Orb of Doom. It was not realized until this point, however, that a side effect involved accelerated aging. Billy soon departed for Aquitar, whose waters contained a type of Fountain of Youth effect to counteract his condition. He remains there as of this writing to this day, undergoing treatment and acting as an emissary to Earth.  
  
Shortly after Billy's departure, Trey returned from Triforia. Completely healed of his wounds, the Gold Ranger reclaimed the Golden powers from Jason and returned to Triforia. However, he aided the Rangers one more time in their final battle against Mondo's forces. The combination of all thirteen Zeo Zords, all six Rangers, and Auric the Conqueror destroyed the remaining Machine forces on Earth. Mondo pulled back, but quickly encountered a vengeful Rita and Zedd, whose Winnebago had finally reached the Skybase. Rather than fight them, Mondo brokered a peace with them…And, along with the rest of the Royal Family, was destroyed when Zedd and Rita detonated an explosive device in their midst.  
  
The destruction of the Royal Machine family had serious consequences for the Machine Empire. Anarchy and rebellion broke out on their occupied worlds and by the time the Royal Family was reconstructed, it was too late. The Empire had been reduced to a quarter of its original size. With Rita and Zedd in control of the moon once again, the Machine Empire chose to consolidate its remaining holdings. They completely abandoned the Terran system, much to the relief of the Rangers as the fourth year of the war came to a close… 


	6. Year of the Turbo

Year V

By all accounts, the fifth year of the war should never have occurred on the scale that it did. Rather, the Zeo Rangers could have simply been left to contend with the familiar forces of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. Had this occurred, then the two evil despots could most likely have been driven out of the Terran sector once and for all and peace could have been established. However, fate can sometimes play cruel tricks and the fifth year was such an example.

The situation was permanently altered by events occurring light years away on the distant world of Liaria. Lerigot, a wizard and old ally from the days of the Great Wars, was being pursued by the queen of space pirates, Divatox. On the scale of despots like Zedd, Rita, and Mondo, Divatox didn't even cut it. Even with a professional mercenary army of Piranhatrons, she had no magical powers and was generally regarded with contempt by the rest of the intergalactic.

However, she planned to change this. She knew of the dimensional rift known as the Nemesis Triangle and what lay on the other side of the rift: the island of Murianthias and the prison of an ancient demigod known as Maligore, who had been imprisoned right before the Great War. Divatox planned to increase her status and power by freeing and marrying . However, the Nemesis Triangle was a swirling maw of unstable and powerful energy. Flying through the triangle would be suicide.

However, she also knew that in the centuries following the Great War, Lerigot had come to posses an ancient artifact known as the Golden Key and that with it, he was capable of opening and stabilizing dimensional rifts. Thus, she needed him in order to open the Nemesis Triangle and journey to Murianthias. However, Lerigot escape her forces and knowing that Zordon had set up base on Earth and would protect him, made his way to the Terran Sector, crash-landing in Africa.

Zordon detected his arrival and he dispatched Tommy and Kat to find him, which they successfully accomplished. But just as he was brought back to the Power Chamber for medical treatment, Divatox's command ship, the Subcraft, entered Earth's orbit and Divatox hailed the Power Chamber; she too had traced Lerigot's trajectory.

She demanded that Zordon hand over Lerigot. When the old sage refused, she revealed that she was holding four hostages, including Lerigot's wife and infant child hostage. The situation was made personal for the Rangers when they discovered that the two other hostages, the ones necessary to sacrifice in order to free Maligore , were former Rangers Jason and Kimberley. Lerigot agreed to hand himself over in exchange for all of the hostages. But the Rangers were tricked and Divatox fled the scene with Lerigot and the former rangers in two.

Zordon knew the pirate queen had to be stopped, but that there were several problems involved in going after her. The main issue was that against Divatox, the Zeo powers were more than adequate. But if Maligore were to be freed, than they would be useless against an evil like his. The sage was forced to upgrade the powers into the new Turbo powers and the Rangers rushed towards the Nemesis Triangle, which they successful transversed with the Turbo Powers. 

Rocky, however, did not join the mission. He had injured his back shortly before the mission and was in no shape. A young boy who had befriend the teens and learned of their alter egos, Justin, was chosen to be the new Blue Ranger. Back up to full strength, the team rushed to and arrived at Murianthias despite the intents of agents Divatox had left behind to stop the Rangers.

The Rangers reached the temple where Maligore was held-only to find their friends had been sacrificed and turned evil by Maligore's flames. The team had no choice but to battle Jason, Kimberly, and the rest of Divatox's forces as Maligore arose from his fiery prison. Lerigot, however, helped place the odds back in the Rangers favor and restored Jason and Kimberly to normal.

But it was too late. Maligore was free and the Rangers were forced to join the Turbo Zords into the Turbo Megazord. Maligore was vanquished in a quick, yet ferocious battle. In the aftermath, Divatox and her minions fled back to Nemesis Triangle and retreated into deep space. After cleaning up on the island, the Rangers to retreated and returned to a somewhat normal life, preparing to graduate from their high school. 

However, Divatox was not through with them. The pirate queen vowed a bloody vengeance against Zordon and his allies for their intervention in her affairs. She rounded up her mercenary army of Piranhatrons and other loyal followers and set a course for Earth in the Subcraft. As with previous invaders, Angel Grove was her primary target for terror. However, unlike Rita or Zedd or the Machine Empire, she did not set up base on the moon, instead choosing to base the Subcraft in Earth's oceans.

The mention of Zedd and Rita also brings up an interesting point about their whereabouts at this time. Following the Royal Family's destruction, Zedd and his spouse had immediately took up residence again in the Moon palace. They had even provided sagely advice during the Maligore incident to Divatox about the Rangers: "RUN!" It is unknown where they were, but theories suggest that they were retrieving their forces from the distant M-51 galaxy or were inspecting Zedd's other territories during their year-long absence.

However, the arrival of Divatox on Earth was paralleled by an important departure. Lerigot was grateful for Zordon's help and asked how he could repay him. Zordon asked Lerigot to open a dimensional rift that would allow him to leave his time warp and also let him and Alpha 5 return to Eltar for the first time since the end of the Great War. Though the Rangers were sad to see him depart, they were happy for them.

In an event the team needed a new mentor and Zordon called upon another old associate from the days of the Great War to take over. His choice was none other than Dimitria sorceress . Though she often annoyed the Rangers by speaking her thoughts and making statements in the form of questions, she was well like and respected, especially given that she was assisted by Alpha 5's successor, Alpha 6. She also appeared to have faced Divatox before and though nothing has ever been proven, the consensus is that the two may very well have been sisters.

The loss of Zordon was soon beset by the arrival of a new ally. The Blue Senturion, an intergalactic police officer, came to Earth with a warning for Dimitria, called the Millennium Message. Divatox got to him first and tricked the Senturion into giving the message to her before erasing all memory of it from his databanks. The message stated that in the future, the greatest villains in the galaxy would join forces to conquer the universe. The prophecy would come true by the end of the year…

However, before then a loss as great as the departure of Zordon. Tommy, Adam, Kat, and Tanya, as it was stated earlier, had graduated from high school and the transition into college was making lives as Rangers more difficult and stressful than it had ever been. Dimitria contacted Zordon and both came to the same agreement: they had fought well and deserved the reward of being able to pursue other aspects of life. The old sage briefly returned to Earth and in a ceremony mirroring the one of three years prior, the Turbo Powers were passed on a new generation of Rangers: TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie. 

With the old team gone, Divatox stepped up her attacks; the new Rangers were inexperienced and there would never be a better time to destroy them once and for all. But they quickly proved their mettle against her, especially with Justin and Dimitria lending their experience and advice. Then Divatox got lucky.

Her attacks on earth attracted the interest of her brother, General Havoc. Havoc was a brilliant military fighter and strategist and had been out of contact with his sister for years, the result of his services to a higher, darker master. Seeing the chance to fight against such a legendary group of fighters, Havoc assisted his sister first by providing a lunar Space Base, to which the Subcraft would remain docked to for the remainder of the year. Second, he brought his own Zord into the fray, the Metallosaurus which easily took out the Turbo Megazord. To add insult to injury, he took control of the Turbo Zords and used them for his and his sister's own, insidious purposes.

But help soon arrived. The mysterious Phantom Ranger, whose identity remains to this day a mystery, appeared on Earth and gave the Rangers the Rescue Zords, which combined into the Rescue Megazord. The Rescue Zords made short work of Havoc's Metallosaurus and in the chaos that followed, regained control of the Turbo Zords. Shortly thereafter General Havoc was called back by his dark master, soon to be revealed by the end of the year. The Phantom Ranger also soon departed, but not before giving the Rangers access to Artillatron, the Titanus of the Turbo Rangers era.

With Havoc's departure, the favor of battle slowly turned back into the Rangers' favor. Despite their lack of experience, they still triumphed against machinations like the Diva Zords and Terrorzord. But Divatox still had a few cards left to play and she more or less bet the house on Goldgoyle, a monstrous creature whose battle plans had been provided by Havoc. 

Goldgoyle was more furious and devastating than any creature faced in battle by the previous incarnations of Rangers. In a desperate attempt to stop Goldgoyle, the Rangers self-destructed the Rescue Megazord, but the blast barely scratched the monster. Their last hope was the old versatile Turbo Megazord which too fell in the end. However, it went down in a blaze of glory as it took Goldgoyle with it.

However, the destruction of both Megazords also inadvertently sealed the Turbo Rangers' fate. Elgar and Rygog observed the Rangers' retreat from the battle and followed them, locating the Power Chamber in the process visually, a feat that was impossible with normal sensors. With the coordinates in her hands, Divatox immediately mobilized all of her Piranhatrons for an all-out attack on the Rangers' headquarters.

Divatox's attack on the Power Chamber couldn't have come at a worse time. The Rangers had just received a communiqué from Zordon's homeworld of Eltar. The planet had come under attack by forces unknown. The old sage, however, forbade the Rangers to come to their aid. He was afraid that it was a diversionary assault meant to leave Earth defenseless. 

The Rangers remained behind while Dimitria and the Blue Senturion departed for Eltar to assist Zordon. Dimitria's fate following this attack is unknown, although the Blue Senturion survived and was a victim of the Alliance of Evil's invasion a year later. In short, the Rangers could expect no outside aid to reach Earth in time.

The legions of Piranhatrons quickly overwhelmed the exhausted and outnumbered Rangers. During the fighting, Elgar planted explosives in the control room, blew up the Power Chamber and as a result, destroyed the Turbo powers once and for all. The Rangers and Alpha 6 survived the explosion and evaded detection by hiding in the ruins of their former base of operations.

Divatox would have most assuredly not rested until the Rangers had been located and destroyed. Fortunately for the forces of good, Divatox's revenge would have to wait another day. A messenger arrived from the dreaded Dark Specter, inviting Divatox to a hastily called summit of evil. Divatox knew better than to refuse an offer of Dark Specter, in part due to her brother's experiences and stories. She immediately departed in the Subcraft for the meeting at an undisclosed location.

The Rangers, though powerless, chose to go after Divatox and render aid to the survivors of Eltar if possible. To get to Zordon's homeworld, the former Turbo Rangers acquired the use of an experimental NASADA spacecraft. After all, NASADA realized the importance of Earth's safety on such a mission and since Earth owed its safety to the Rangers a thousand times over, eagerly approved a mission. The Rangers and Alpha Six took off into space, leaving Justin behind with his father as the fifth year of the war came to a close... 


	7. Year in Space

Year VI

As the Rangers set out to Eltar, events were being shaped that would determine not only the course of the next year, but the fate of the war along with it. Divatox had not been the only one to receive an invitation to this gathering of villainy. Present were familiar members of the Rangers' rogues gallery. This included Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Master Vile, the Machine Empire Remnant, Count Dregon, and others that Zordon and his allies had faced in millennia past.

The summit's host soon revealed himself to be the infamous Dark Specter. Just as Zordon represented the epitome of good, Dark Specter was the ultimate evil. He had led the forces of evil during Great Wars ten thousand years before and had founded the Alliance of Evil to counteract the effects of their end of the treaty.

Unfortunately, the Alliance had been disbanded in the centuries following the end of the wars, starting with the Machine Empire. Dark Specter had worked tirelessly since then to undo the petty squabbling and brush wars that his former allies had been reduced to. And to prove this point, he revealed that he had led the attack on Eltar and presented his spoils of war: Zordon himself.

Dark Specter's intention was to take back the territory that had always meant to be in the possession of evil. But needed not only the support of his former allies but great power to do this. Zordon proved to be the solution to both problems. On one hand, the great sage's power was vast and useful. On the other hand, the sight of their old foe was enough to convince the attendees to reaffirm their loyalty to the Dark Specter, thus reforming the Alliance .

But this insidious alliance would not go unnoticed. Light years away, the summit was being watched by the members of a human colonial settlement KO-35. To further investigate, they sent their best agent, a young man named Andros and also the interstellar hero known as the Red Space Ranger. He was at first unwilling given that he was being driven by a quest to find his long lost sister Karone, but after some persuasion, infiltrated the meeting. He was eventually discovered yet managed to escape. Astronema and her second in command Ecliptor were given the task of capturing him, and perused him aboard the Dark Fortress.

Determined now to find and free Zordon, Andros' rendezvoused with his vessel, the Astro-Megaship just at the same time the NASDA shuttle, carrying the former Turbo Rangers docked with it. Andros initially mistook them for Astronema's agents, but quickly changed his position when he learned who they really were. After helping him defeat Astronema's initial attack, Andros repaid the ex-Turbo Rangers by giving them new powers, transforming them in the Space Rangers.

With the Power Rangers back in business, the quest to save Zordon began. They followed rumors and clues across hundred of light years in a vain attempt to locate the old sage. But despite this, several key events did occur along the way. For example, the Space Rangers reencountered their old ally the Phantom Ranger, who was also looking for Zordon. He gave Andros a disc which will give him control of the Delta Megazord, another powerful space borne Zord. While working undercover at an alien casino, Andros retrieved keycards that Zordon had posses at one time. They showed him the location of the Mega Voyager, five spacecraft which assembled into a powerful space borne Megazord.

A new ally was also gained when the Megaship crash-landed on a hostile alien world. The crash awakened from cryogenic sleep Zhane, an old friend of Andros and the Silver Space Ranger. Zhane had been serious injured in an earlier attack on KO-35 by Dark Specter and so had been put into stasis in order to prevent would prove to be a big help to the Rangers, though he could only remain as the Silver Ranger for limited amounts of time. Still, the Silver Ranger was indeed the most powerful Ranger in the universe and 

However, a new phase of the battle was about to begin when Andros finally found Karone. It had all began back when he was in the alien casino and had gained new information on Darkonda, a bounty hunter that was working with Astronema for his own ends. He learned that Darkonda was the one who had abducted his sister and that he had been hired by Ecliptor in order to locate an innocent being of pure good that once converted to evil, would be the ultimate servant and lieutenant to Dark Specter.

Then, during a battle with Astronema, a locket that she always wore was torn off and Andros recovered it. When he looked inside of it, he was shocked. It was picture of himself and his sister as children, meaning Astronema was his long lost sister Karone. When he confronted her with the evidence and begged her to help fight against Dark Specter, she initially refused to turn on her master.

However, after giving it second thought, she did and defected to the Rangers along with , Ecliptor. She provided the Rangers with Zordon's coordinates, though it quickly proved to be a ruse by Dark Specter to capture the Rangers. Though they escape, he threatened to destroy Earth and its inhabitants with an asteroid strike unless she surrendered. Karone and Ecliptor, however, took a third choice. They snuck onto the Dark Fortress to abort the strike, but were captured. Dark Specter proceeded to brainwash her even further in order to prevent another incident like this from occurring; the same also applied to Ecliptor.

Back to her evil self, Astronema most fearsome attack finally arrived in the creation of the Psycho Rangers. The Psycho Rangers, insane machines with insatiable lusts to destroy their heroic counterparts. The Psycho Rangers special ability lay in their ability to telepathically probe their respective Ranger's minds and this, read their moves, making them nearly impossible to defeat, especially when they took briefly took control of the Mega Voyager. However, using a equipment on board the Astro-Megaship, the Psychos were digitized, uploaded onto data cards, and put into storage. Unfortunately, the Mega Voyager was lost in this incident and shortly thereafter, Ecliptor destroyed the Delta Megazord in an assault on its storage facility.

In any event, the loss of the Psycho Rangers was inconsequential as Dark Specter was finally ready to put his plan in motion. The order was sent out to begin launching the final invasion of the universe, beginning with the Milky Way galaxy. Many allies of Zordon and the previous incarnations of the Rangers came under assault as part of the plan. They fought valiantly, but valiancy was not enough. The Gold Ranger fell to Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa on Triforia. The Machine Empire took out the Phantom Ranger and the Blue Senturion on Eltar. Finally, Divatox captured the Alien Rangers on their homeworld of Aquitar.

Astronema herself personally conducted the invasion of Earth, taunting Zordon that after so many centuries, all he had accomplished was for nothing. The sage tried to reach behind her brainwashing and bring out the good in Karone, but it was useless. The Rangers fought valiantly to halt the onslaught, but the Mega-Winger and Astro-Megaship were heavily damaged by Karone's forces.

Fortunately for the Rangers, the invasion reached a temporary standstill thanks to Darkonda. As with other minions encountered by the Rangers over the last five years, Darkonda had come to realize the extent of the crimes and abductions Dark Specter had hired him for. The old bounty hunter redeemed himself by blowing up Dark Specter, though it cost Darkonda his life.

Astronema then used her position as Dark Specter's second-in-command to take control of the dark despot's forces. But anarchy and dissent among the troops, coupled with the resistance showed by the citizens of Earth hampered the final battles on Earth. It was then Andros saw a chance to end the madness once and for all by sneaking into the defenseless Dark Fortress.

There, Andros finally encountered the object of his yearlong quest: Zordon. The old sage told the Red Space Ranger to shatter his plasma tube. Having been set free by Lerigot, Andros knew that such an act would kill Zordon. But the wizard told him that the energy contained within him, once released, would surely stop the evil forces involved in Dark Specter's invasion.

Before Andros could do so, Astronema attacked him. In the resulting duel, Andros tried to reach the goodness of his sister's heart, but to no avail. With time running out and no other alternative, Andros was forced to take his sister down. An ever loyal and brainwashed Ecliptor swore to avenge Astronema and prepared to attack Andros. But before he could, the Red Space Ranger destroyed Zordon's plasma tube.

As he had predicted, a wave of energy erupted from Zordon's smashed tube. This wave saved not only Earth, but also the entire galaxy. Zordon's energy wave wiped out almost all of Dark Specter's forces, including Master Vile, the Machine Empire, General Havoc, Goldar, Ecliptor, and so many countless others. But some actually reverted to a state of good and decency. These lucky few included Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and Divatox.

The reversion of the last three former villains has sparked much debate among historians. Out of these arguments has come several theories. The most likely of these is that unlike the Machine Empire, these villains had not always been susceptible to their evil ways. Had it not been for their upbringing and early years at the hands of their parents, these three may have possibly fought for the forces of good. 

In an event, the wave also healed Astronema and reverted her to her persona of Karone. Earth was now truly safe once and for all from extraterrestrial threats of this galaxy. With the defeat of Dark Specter and his Alliance of Evil, the war that had been renewed six years previous, but in essence having been fought for ten millennia, finally came to its end, at long last.

But, that didn't mean that the legacy and destiny of those known as the Power Rangers was over; in many regards, it was just beginning…


	8. Author's NotesUpdates 923

Author's Notes/Updates

There have been complaints that 'Space' summary is inaccurate. The problem lies in the fact that I was a devoted PR fan during the original three seasons. Then my interest slowly began to wan during 'Zeo'. The waning increased during 'Turbo' to the extent that by the time 'Space' premiered, I had abandoned ship as you might say. Therefore, I'm working from sources other than my own memory, so I apologize for any inaccuracies that are presented here or that will be in future chapters. That's right - yours' truly is working on summaries of the Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, and even the Ninja storm era! Thank you for your time and patience.


End file.
